The Wardens Manual of Arms
OOC Preface - Must Read! First off I wanna say thanks to the Brotherhood of Steel for coming up with the idea of writing up a formal operations manual for everyone to operate off of, formal credit should go to SentinelRein. This document, essentially, is going to be the same thing except for the Wardens. Your character can assume that if they join the wardens, they receive a book with this information copied inside it. It may or may not be burned a little, and most certainly was written by hand. Those lucky enough to have access to a pip-boy may have a holo-tape version as stored on the General's computer. '''It can be assumed that unless you are a Warden, you do not have access to any of this information.''' Section 1 - Standard Issue Equipment All Wardens are issued the following: # 1 "Football" Helmet. (Whatever it's made out of, the shit is good against small arms fire.} # 1 Ballistic weapon ( Whatever we have available for use.) # 3 Full clips of ammunition to match issued weapon. # Food packs (Created from what we grow in the ward, this includes a cantine of water.) All Marksman units will have the following,as par to individuals within the unit and their role: # 1-2 Sniper Rifle or Hunting Rifle # 1-2 Ammo Bags (as available) # Set of Binoculars (as available) # 1. Radio (as available) The Shield will have each member issued the following: # Power Armor Training with the Brotherhood of Steel # 1 set of Power Armor (model unknown) # 1. Power Armor Frame # Fusion Core(s) (Amount unknown, use them sparingly!) # 1 High End Ranged weapon # 1 High End Ranged weapon matching ammo (unknown amount) # 1 Wardens Ballistic Shield. (As available) Section 2 - History of the Wardens (As we know it) Before they were known as the Wardens, they were known as the Saints, a ragtag group of survivors that took up the name and football armor of the New Orleans Saints football team and began to help other survivors, travelers, and settlers all across New Orleans and the Ward. While poorly trained, their efforts garnered interest and over the years their numbers grew, becoming a threat to the established raider gangs and criminal groups that controlled much of the city. While still small, their successes did not go unnoticed and one particular group of raiders known as the Hounsi attempted to push back against the Saints, but failed at every turn, losing territory street by street, week by week until all they had left was one small street tucked in the corner of the Ward where they held out against the repeated onslaught of the Saints numbers, gear, and tactics. Unable to dislodge them from their fortified location, the Saints, unwilling to leave the area with the Hounsi still present, made a deal with the local settlement of the Ward, gaining a base of operations, supplies, and food in exchange for protection against the Hounsi and other threats. The Saints then dropped their name, taking up the moniker the Wardens. While their name changed, they kept the gold and black colors and football-styled armor and gear (Gear is optional! Colors are not!). Now an established faction, the Wardens have made an effort to protect travelers, settlers, and caravans within the ward from threats such as the Drowned, feral ghouls, super mutants, and the ever present threat of raiders and criminal gangs such as the Hounsi, the Gatormen, and the Rooks. Section 3 - Wardens Organization The wardens are organized in a pseudo-military like style. Every individual is required to maintain the warden's colors, black and gold/yellow for identification on the battlefield to prevent friendly fire. (Krewe organization inspired by the Krewes of Mardi Gras in the French Quarter, of New Orleans) # General - Individual who controls all operations and procedures of the wardens. AKA "The Leader" # Captain - Individuals who have been entrusted to command multiple units of Wardens known as Over-Krewe. Ranked directly below the General, Captains report to the General for their orders. # Sergeant - Individuals who have been entrusted to command a squad of Wardens known as a Krewe. Sergeants should report to their Captain for squad orders. # Warden - A full member of the Wardens. # Recruit- a New member, should be assigned to shadowing a Sergeant, assigned to that Sergeant's Krewe. Operations Structre Headquarters----> Over-Krewe( aka O-Krewe)-----> Krewe For specific assignments, see [[Wardens Krewe Roster|Wardens Krew Roster]] Section 4 - Gate Operations and Siege Protocol Section 5 - Field Operations Protocol